Destiny at Work
by FlashGirl1992
Summary: Light is being stalked by a mysterious guy, but this guy will change his life more then the death note ever did. But is it in a good way? LightxHao
1. Chapter 1

Destiny At Work 

For 2 weeks now, Light Yagami has felt someone watching him. He kept on pretending that he didn't know he was being followed, hoping that one day he could finally confront his mysterious stalker. Tonight was the night, Light is dressed in a glamour kills T-shirt, black denim skinny jeans, red studded belt that hangs loosely with a checkered hooded shirt. He is also wearing a pair of mountain edition vans, a lip ring and a necklace which looks like a heart with a cross bone inside.

Suddenly Ryuk appeared, "it's that same guy again"

"I know Ryuk" Light replied quietly.

After 3 months of searching Zeke Asakura had finally found him. Zeke is dressed in black ¼ length arm shirt with red cuffs, blue baggy jeans, a black belt with a star buckle. He is also wearing a pair of black converse all stars and has a pair of black sun glasses on his head. He does not look like the Zeke Asakura we all know, there was only one thing that had brought him to Tokyo. He had heard of this new 'God' taking over the humans in the world, whom goes by the name Kira. Interested he decided to find out just who this new god is. He had been following this young teenage guy for about 2 weeks now, as he had confirmed that this guy is Kira.

Light smirked. / Just who is this guy?/ Light asked himself.

Zeke raised his eyebrows, and smirked, crossing the road now as he stays on the boys tail, but also keeping a slight distance. He had noticed that the boy had finally noticed him, he was now waiting to be confronted by his target, Light Yagami.

Light stopped walking, Zeke walked past him pretending he was walking that way.

"care to tell me why you have been following me for the last 2 weeks?" asked Light.

Zeke stopped and turned around "me?" Zeke asked innocently.

"Yes you, care to tell me who you are and why you have been following me?" Light asked again.

Zeke smirked again "full of ourselves are we? Everyone is intrigued about what Light Yagami does 24/7. It's interesting" he grinned as he carried on walking.

"how do you know my name?" Light asked.

Zeke turned then walked until he was stood a meter away from Light. He then looked him in the eyes. "I know a lot about you, Light Yagami. I also know your nickname too" he smirked as Light mirrored him. Light laughed.

"really now? Let me guess you think I'm Kira?" Light smirked "I don't have time for this, I need to go home" Light walked past Zeke.

"wouldn't the greatest new god of the new world love to rid himself of all those who appose him? Including he who goes by the name of L?" he called, Light stopped walking, Zeke smirked knowing he had his attention "Lord Kira, you and I are quite similar. You are the only human who I respect. I have searched a very long time for you, you know. You're not going to disappoint me are you?"

Light turned around, "what do you want with me?" he asked. Zeke walked up to Light, "I just simply want to help you create your new world" Zeke lifted his hand "Yoh Asakura, nice to meet you Light" they shook hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuk appeared and started Laughed, Zeke looked up. "so you going to tell me who your pet is?" both Ryuk and Light looked at him "although I know much about Shinigami, I have never met one such as this"

"How can you see Ryuk?" ask Light.

"I'm a Shaman. And one as smart as smart as you should not need me to elaborate the meaning of one" Zeke smirked.

Light thought for a second then replied, "A shaman is someone who can see, speak and fight with spirit" Light was very confused. "You look confused Lord Kira" asked Zeke, Light shook his head. "Its just, I thought there were extinct after a shaman called Zeke Asakura attacked."

Zeke looked surprised, and then hid it as quick as it appeared. "I am not surprised that you knew about that. However only the shaman that lived that decade are dead, some of whom were strong enough to avoid it were saved, like me" smirked Zeke.

Light was intrigued, / this Yoh Asakura is more valuable then I thought, but he must die, I can't let someone who knows my secret live/.

Zeke again smirked, Light was walking straight into his trap "also I possess the eyes of the Shinigami".

Light began to rethink killing Yoh, "we may be come good friends".

Zeke turned his back to light, "Maybe, but your plan to kill me may make it a little hard for me to bond with you" Zeke began to laugh, /How?/ Light asked himself. "I can read mind Kira. I'm not as stupid as you think".

Light smirked, he knew what ever his new friend was planning he was walking straight into it. Zeke smirked mirroring Light's, he looked around knowing if they stayed out in the streets one of HIS agents may have followed him after finally loosing him.

"Lord Kira, don't you think we should go somewhere to talk. The street really isn't the type of place to talk about something like this" Zeke explained, light nodded agreeing with him. Light turned and carried on walking home as Zeke followed.

"come to my house, we can carry on talking there" light suggested. Zeke smirked, this boy was really something, knowing Lights parents would not be home.

"my parents are not home, neither is my sister, so we'll be alone" smirked Light.

"Okay then" Zeke said as he carried on following Light, / does he have to say it so seductive, or maybe it was just me. There's defiantly something special about this boy/.

Light kept his eyes in front of him but was deep in thought about how to deal with L. He knew someone was watching him , and he knew it was Zeke/ Yoh (confusing much J ) but ignored it.

"Light. Why do you work so hard?" asked Zeke.

"Huh? What do you mean?" replied Light.

"Life." he simply said. "You work too hard"

"You think?" Light said.

"Why do you do it? I don't understand" asked Zeke

"it's simple" light smirked "the world needs me, to make it a lot better for the human race, by killing off criminals which will taint my new world"

Light carried on walking, keeping his mind clear so Zeke couldn't read it. 10 minutes pass when Light finally stops walking. Zeke realizes that they were at his house. Light walked up to the door, got his keys and opened the door. He turned and looked at Zeke, and smiled, "come on in". he began walking up the stairs.

Zeke looked at Light at he entered the house, / he's doing it again/. He closed the door, that's when he noticed how nice Light's home was, and smiled contently as he followed Light.

Light opens his bedroom door, walks in and sits in front of his computer. Zeke walks in, shutting the door as he does. He then stands there looking at Light as if waiting for something. Light looked at Zeke, "oh sorry please do sit down" he said as he gestured to his bed. Zeke sat on Light's bed making himself comfortable. "You know" light began "apart from L there is only one person whom poses a threat to me"

"and that is?" asked Zeke.

"Zeke" he answered simply

"Oh him" Zeke replied uninterested, "he's just as immature at L is"

"that maybe, but he wants to destroy all humans, so one day he will come for me" Light answered.

"well if this makes you feel better, no one seen him since the destruction he caused" said Zeke smirking at Light.

Light smiled at Zeke, " maybe your right Zeke". / this guy isn't so bad, I can see us becoming good friends, plus his smirk is pretty hot…. Wait I didn't think that/ Zeke continued smirking at Light. "so Zeke where are you from? I mean where do your parents live?"

"I'm an orphan" answered Zeke.

"what happened to your parents?" asked Light.

"Humans killed my mother for being a witch" answered Zeke once again.

"I'm sorry…" Light said generally caring.

Zeke looked at Light again, /It's as if he actually cares, maybe he does but why does this make me happy?/ zeke thought. "Its ok Light, they were punished"

"Punished?" asked Light

"A spirit devoured them" answered Zeke, Light nodded his head. "You would have punished them yourself if you had the chance, wouldn't you, Lord Kira?"

"Yes I would, they murdered Unnecessarily, an for that I can not forgive" answer Light proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Light smiled genuinely at Zeke and he smiled back, / Zeke is different, for the first time in my life I find myself having feelings for someone, and he's a boy too, damn it, I forgot he can read minds/. Light looked away with a slight blush on his face. "You look tired sleep", he looked at Zeke as he nodded his head. When he was sure Zeke was asleep he thought / I guess I do like him, but can I trust him? Is he lying to me?/.

Zeke pretended to be asleep, he turned so he had his back to Light as if he was deep in thought. He could hear the tapping Light was making whilst on his keyboard. After a while he decided to sit up and speak.

"You know, I think maybe you should be worried about Zeke, now that I think about it" Zeke suddenly said.

Light turned to look at Zeke looking very confused, "why?" he asked.

"Well, he wants to kill everyone in the world, the only one who seems to be able to over power him is Kira. Imagine what your powers would mean to him" Zeke explained "it kind of makes sense why he disappeared" he looked at light again, whom looked very confused "to hide from you"

"I don't understand, for once" replied Light. "Everyone fears Lord Kira, Even Zeke"

"I don't" muttered Zeke

"Did you say something Yoh?" asked Light.

"no, just Tired, maybe I should go?" answer Zeke.

For some reason Light didn't want Zeke to go, he realized he was falling fast. All he knew is he needed to keep up his cold attitude. "if you want, I'm not bothered"

Zeke looked at Light, / liar you are bothered. Okay, I'll test you/ "alright" he sat up, rubbing his eyes. He stood up, approached Light, and looked him straight in the eyes. "you can hide to all those who can not see behind your eyes, but not me"

"what do you mean?" Light asked very confused.

"it means you are more than just Kira. Though you sometimes forget that, don't you?" replied Zeke.

"For once, I don't understand. What are you getting at Yoh?" asked Light.

Zeke put a hand to his face and jerked his head so their eyes were inches away from each other. He glared into them with his own emotionless, warm yet deadly eyes, enough to send a chill down anyone's spine. "Don't die yet, you fool. And don't kill yourself trying to do the same to others"

Light had a very confused but cute look on his face. Zeke turned and started walking. He stopped at the door, and put his hand to the wall. He tilted his head a bit, and looked over his shoulder. "You're right, Lord Kira. I am a lier"

"what?" Light was shocked

"go on, write me down" Zeke began to walk out the room.

Light walked to the door, grabbed Zeke's wrist and dragged him back into the room. Zeke stared at light straight into his eyes. "Go on, Do it" pushed Zeke.

"I can't" light began, then stared at Zeke "Zeke Asakura"

"now you know my name, write me down." again Zeke pushed.

"like I said… I can't" Light let go of Zeke "here's your chance, Kill me"

Zeke laughed, "why would I kill you? Lord Kira, don't be ridiculous. C'mon, Kill me, I'm a criminal. I'm no different to those other you've killed" Zeke paused "well you get what I mean"

"c'mon Zeke, you read minds, I know you know why I can't kill you" Light fought back.

"I want you to say it" Zeke said "tell me why you don't want me to go. And tell me why you wont tell me"

"because you know" said light "you know how I feel about you"

"and how do you feel about me?" asked Zeke.

"Don't act stupid" said Light.

Zeke turned to walk out the door, but Light grabbed his wrist.

"please, don't go" pleaded Light.

Zeke stood still for a moment, staring at the floor, his hair passing his eyes and hiding his face. "let go Light."

"No! I cant, your going to have to kill me first" replied Light.

Zeke lifted his head a bit, his eyes glaring through his hair. "do you really want to risk that"

"this is out of character for me, but I'd risk my life for you" replied Light quietly.

Zeke smirked, his look returning to the ground again. "though, you have nothing to worry about. You know I wont kill you, Lord Kira", at that moment Light grabbed Zeke's other wrist. Zeke was yanked to face Light by his wrists, though still allowed his head and hands to hang loosely. He still did not look up from the floor, as he battled with his emotions, yet still keeping a straight face the entire time. "Light-Kun…"

"I am not going to loose you Zeke" Light said.

"if you don't kill me, than you're the worlds biggest hypocrite." Zeke laughed to himself.

"You don't understand you fool" argued Light.

"what if I'm using you? doesn't that bother you?" Zeke replied.

"No! I'm following my heart not my head" Light countered.

"that's stupid…" Zeke looked up at Light.

"is it..?" replied light staring straight into Zeke's eyes "try following yours"

"I've been told I don't have one, and I believe it to be true" said Zeke.

"well your wrong you do have a heart" light but a hand on Zeke's cheek "I know you do"

"Prove it" Zeke muttered.

Without think Light blurted out "because I don't fall in love with people who don't have hearts" Light eyes widened, he couldn't believe he had just said that. Zeke continued to stare at him, looking deeper into his mind. Light was not thinking anything at that moment. Zeke smirked. "See, that wasn't hard now, was it?"


	4. Chapter 4

"what?" Light was confused again, this happens a lot when Zeke is about.

Zeke smiled, and pulled his arms down to pull Light's head forward towards him, he closed his eyes slowly and gently linked their lips together. He waited to see what light would do now. He didn't have to wait long as light kissed him back quickly, after getting over the shock of Zeke kissing him. After a moment or so, Zeke parted from him. He opened his eyes again forcing a smirk instead of a stupid smile and looked at Lights dazed look.

"How do you feel now?" whispered Zeke

"happy" Light was still in a slight daze.

Zeke hooked his fingers together with Light's as they were holding hands. He looked down at their hands smirking still. "you are a fool, your not thinking that" slightly mocking Light.

"like they say, only fools fall inlove" light was laughing at himself, Zeke changed his personality when he was around him.

Zeke shook his head "your capable of anything, Lord Kira."

Zeke wrapped him arms round Light's neck, he brought their eyes closer together and their lips inches apart. After waiting for Light to relax in his arms a little, he whispered "maybe if you look into my eyes deep enough, you might be able to read my mind too". light continued to look into Zeke's eyes, "So. Lord Kira, can you tell what I'm thinking?" Light smiled slightly, Zeke closed his eyes a little, and raised a hand to the back of Light's head and gripped his hair. "Lord Kira…" he muttered, taunting Light's lips with several movements to suggest they were to kiss again, but never really completing the embraced. He smirked as he teased him.

At this time, Light was very confused. Why was Zeke teasing him like this? "you're a mysterious guy Zeke."

"I know" he laughed. / and I have you exactly where I want you/. Zeke pulled him into a firm embrace, and just as he let Light fall into his warmth again, he completely let go and quickly took a step back. He was instantly amused by Light's confused and dazed expression, then he bowed a bit. This confused Light even more. "Until next time, Kira" said whilst he stood straight. He turned and left the room, with light following.

"do you have to go?" asked Light, not showing any emotions.

Zeke didn't reply, but he was forcing down a laugh as he left the house, not quite certain when he'd see the fair haired boy again. Light grabbed his wrist, "don't go" Light pleaded. Without looking at him, as if he wasn't even there, Zeke quickly created a blaze in his hand to burn Light, which made him instantly let go.

Zeke carried on walking, and then looked over at him. "Until we meet again, Light" He then turned and carried on walking. He turned the corner, and when Light was out of sight, he began to laugh "Although, I can't believe I'm actually this desperate…." he muttered and walked on.


	5. Chapter 5

Destiny at Work Chapter 5

Zeke POV

It's been 3 days since I left Kira, but I still watched him from the shadows making sure he didn't do anything incredibly stupid. That didn't happened of course, with him being the genius he is, but sometimes, he could get…. What's the word? Over confident. I find myself reading his mind as he lay in bed reading, is mind constantly drifting back to the kiss we shared. My safety is another thing he thinks about; perhaps he truly means it when he says he loves me. _Don__'__t__be__stupid__Zeke,__your__not__capable__of__being__loved._

I have decided now is the best time to show up again, but why I came up with the stupid idea of enrolling at his college, I don't know. After it had being confirmed I was in his class, the head master walked me to the lecture hall. When the doors opened all eyes were on us, but there was only one pair I cared those of my lords. The professor told me to sit at the front, sitting me as far away from Kira as possible. I closed my eyes and let my mind wonder, blocking everyone's thoughts out of my head, except those of which belong to Light.

The bell went, signalling the end of my first lecture. I walked past his desk, only glancing at him for a second, before continuing to my next class. A minute later Light appear at my side, I glance to my side and then looked back in the direction I was walking.

"Why've you returned? I thought you were gone for good" Light asked in a very hushed voice. I just smirk and carry on walking, behind us we both heard a loud 'Light-Kun'. We both turned to find Ryuuga running towards us. I turned around and carried on walking know Light wasn't going to follow. After two more minutes of walking my class room came into view, unlike my class mates I didn't enter the classroom straight away. I stand waiting, when my target enters my view. Light walks up to me with that oh so seductive smirk on his face.

"Does the perfect student wish to bunk off with me?" I asked. "Maths makes me bored and I hate being bored"

"Sure" he answers simply.

We leave the campus; I glance at Light as he casually walks with his hands in his pocket. I then turn my attention to his outfit, it included everything he was wearing the day we met except he was wearing a 'Black Veil Brides' band T-Shirt.

Light took his hands out of his pocket to stretch, and then left them at his side. As we walk out hands kept on rubbing against each other, I can't help but smile. Eventually I felt his hand hold mine, our hand intertwined. I couldn't help but smile; I tightened my grip as we carried on walking.

As we reached the park I let go of his hand, shaking my head slightly. He just smirked and sat down under a tree, I sit down beside him.

"At least this time I didn't burn you" I smirked.

"Its ok" he looked up at me, sitting up "it didn't hurt that much" he smiled.

"Well that's good then" I said smirking. I lay down putting my hand behind my head; I relaxed and crossed my legs. "So missed me?"

"A little" he replied. Liar. "So what have you been up to the last three day?" he asked.

"Nothing really" I replied. There was no way I will let him know I was watching him for the last 3 days.

"Oh…." He seemed disappointed. "Ok".

After a moment of silence I replied. "You?" he sighs.

"Missing you" ah he finally admits it.

"So you wanted to see me again?" I smirk, my ego slightly inflated.

"Yeah I suppose" he smiled slightly. "I'm kind of happy about it"

"I'm glad I make you happy" I close my eyes; I spent so much time watching Light I have hardly slept.

"Why are you so tired?" asked Light.

"I have things on my mind, so I have trouble sleep" I answered. It was a complete lie.

"Oh" he replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Destiny at Work Chapter 6

Zeke POV

I lift my wrist up to see what time it is, without realising it half an hour has passed. I turn to look at Light, he is lay with his hands tucked behind his neck, which showed the burnt patch I had left. As if feeling I was watching him, Light lifts his eye brow. "So I did manage to inflict some damage on you then?" I ask casual, laughing a bit.

"Meh didn't hurt" I smirk, forever the tough guy.

I lift my hand "give it me" he gives me a confused look "your hand stupid" he moves his arm towards me. I wrap my fingers firmly around Light's wrist, covering the wound "this may get a little warm.." warmth begins to emanate from my fingers.

"What are you doing?" he asks curious.

I look up at him "Just trust me" I mutter, as the heat increases a light shines slightly from under my hand. I see Light flinch, I slowly let go of him, revealing Light's smooth skin to be completely healed. "There" I smile proudly to myself.

Light looks at his wrist "wow" he looks up at zeke "you would be a great doctor"

My nose wrinkles slightly, "Meh, I don't care for the health of human" Light looks slightly insulted "However I make great exceptions for Lord Kira" I say quickly.

A small smile appears on his face "I'm glad" he mutters.

"You should be" I smirk, my hand finds Lights again and I hook our fingers together gently. I lie with my eyes closed; I could imagine I looks like I'm sleeping.

"This is so relaxing" Light comments.

I simply nod my head in agreement "Better then being stuck in maths" I look over at Light; I read his mind as he seems deep in thought. His thoughts revolve around questioning his feelings for me and wondering how I felt about him. He turns to me, as if knowing I was reading his mind "How do you feel about me?"

I didn't have an answer for him, so I lean over and pull him into a kiss, his arm circle my neck. I turn onto my back pulling him on top of me; this enabled me to put my arms around him. I move my hands, hooking my fingers tightly in Light's hair, eventually we stop kissing. However my tight hold on him didn't release. My eyes remain closed and for once I wasn't smiling.

"You ok Zeke?" a very amused Light asks. My reply is a simple noise from my throat and a small nod. I guess he must have looked at his watch as he says "I hate that we have to get back" I open my eyes as I sit up "I have to meet Ryuuga" I sigh, pulling myself up. I begin walking back to the college building.

"C'mon then, don't lag behind" I shout back, I see Light catch up. My hands find my pockets, my gaze shifts to the sky. After a few minutes walking, his gaze shifts back to Light, he gaze concentrated on the ground. I turn and stretch my arm out to him, offering my hand. "C'mon, you better not be late", he eventually takes my hand. I tug him along to walk beside me, neglecting to bother if anyone was around. I let go of Lights hand, instead I wrap my hand around Light's wrist, tucking his hand in my back pocket. I lay my head on light's shoulder and we continue walking. /Is Zeke teasing me/ Light asks himself with a small smile. I tilt my head back to look at him "You worry too much, Lord Kira"

Light just shakes his head "Come on we're going to be late". I loosen my hold on him; he took his hand out of my pocket. I hook our fingers, and pull him along.

"I'm coming" he mutters.

"Yes, but you're slow, if your late it will be my fault" I look to my side.

A cute confused expression makes its way onto Lights face "Why would it?"

I continue to look the way we're walking "have you ever stopped to think that L would have noticed we both were not in our previous lecture today?" I smirk.

Once in sight of campus, I let go of his hand. I then shove both of my hands in my pockets. We walk into the building, just in time to see everyone leaving class and moving onto their next lecture.

Light POV

I look over at Zeke; this whole situation with him is making me act completely opposite to what I'm normally like. I can't think straight, I can't control my temper when it comes to him. Is this what love feels like truly? A smirk makes way onto his handsome face "Hey, look who is coming" I turn my head in the direction he's looking; this is when I notice Ryuuga walking toward us. I stop walking, knowing what I was thinking he continues walking to the direction of the only toilets on this floor. Ryuuga stops in front of me, looked at me with this weird look.

"Erm Hey Ryuuga"

"Hello" he just stood they in front of me "Are you ok Light-kun?" I sigh

"Not in a good mood"

"Oh? Did you not enjoy maths?"

"Didn't go in" what's with all the questions? "Was in the library"

"The New kid wasn't in maths either, I wonder why?" he's baiting me

"I don't know" I simply say

"Odd, I'm sure I saw him walk to the same class as you" he's really starting to piss me off

"I don't know" I snap "why you asking me? Why not ask him instead?" my temper is starting to get the best of me.

"I don't know him like you do"

"What do you mean by that?" restraint is starting to loosen

"Nothing" he simply shrugs

"No go on, I want to know what you were going to say" all restrain is gone

"I was just wondering why I simply saw you together and why you rushed off from class this morning to go to him. I'm not stupid, Light-kun. I can see past the end of my nose"

"You know what! Just stay out of thing that don't concern you!" I turn and storm off to my next class. I eventually arrive at my class room, I enter and sit on my own, resting his head on his head and looks out the window.


End file.
